Sugar Coated Accident
by liam22
Summary: Sylar/Claire. "This is Vegas, honey. Of course you got married."
1. Like a Scene Out of a Slasher Movie

**Title: ****Sugar Coated Accident  
****Part 1**** - Like a Scene Out of a Slasher Movie  
****Pairing: ****Sylar/Claire  
****Prompt: ****Denial for ****stagesoflove****, Wicked Little High for ****15songtitles****  
****Rating: ****PG-13 (this part)  
****Beta**** Thanks to ****cheapvalentine**** for looking this over :)  
****Author's Note:**** So I've been listening to Country music again. I know, right. ****Carrie Underwood**** can be blamed for this, lol. I've uploaded the song if anyone is interested. Might as well spread the infliction.**

* * *

"_Do you think I got married, like really, legally married, married? I mean there is a chance I didn't, right?" Claire asked her college roommate, Maddie._

"_This is Vegas, honey. Of course you got married."_

* * *

Somehow, when Angela and Nathan forced encouraged her to go along with her friends to Las Vegas for spring break, she didn't think they pictured her waking up naked and along in someone else motel room. (Or at least she hoped not. You never did know with Angela).

And she's positive that this wasn't what her mother had in mind when she told her that she'd "make memories to last a lifetime."

_Right_. She was having trouble remembering what and who she did right now, forget about a lifetime from now.

She squinted in the dark room trying to get her bearings. The polyester sheets did nothing to dull the chill coming from the broken air conditioner, but she wrapped them around herself anyways as she attempted to locate her cloths. The comforter had been strung up over the window, blocking out the majority of the street's neon glow. Shards of ceramic from what was probably a broken lamp decorated the stained carpet.

It had to be one of those sketchy 28.99 dollar places where the cockroaches stay longer than the maid who can never quite got around to getting the extra DNA out of the sheets. Her skin crawls with that idea and her first thought is that she needs a shower.

Of course, her second thought is that she doesn't even want to know about the condition of that bathroom.

She quickly gathered her clothing from the floor, not noticing the shiny new ring on her finger until mid-underwear search (now there was a lost cause). Her shriek was loud enough to wake the desk clerk out of his slumber. All that's missing besides her husband is a guy with a chainsaw, she thought glancing back over the wrecked room. If there was any real wood in this dump, she would have knocked on it.

On the bedside table, there's a crumpled piece of paper and all she sees is the "Love G" before she bolts out the door.

This is so not happening.

* * *

"Where have you been? And why don't you have a hangover?" Maddie hissed when Claire finally got back to their hotel room. Four miles on tittering heals was one hell of a walk of shame.

"Where have I been? Why couldn't you have worried about that before I ran away and got hitched. What the hell did we do last night?"

"Stop screaming. Not all of us bounce back as quickly as you apparently do." She paused to think and flopped back down on her bed. "I think you disappeared somewhere between the Long Island Ice Teas and the Mojitos. And remind me to never try and drink my way through the alphabet again."

"No wonder I can't remember anything. Who's brilliant idea was that anyways?"

"Wait, did you just say you got married?!" Maddie's head popped up from the bed in surprise.

"Well, aren't we quick on the uptake today? And yes, I think that's what this little gold ring means." Claire said sarcastically, holding up her left hand.

"To who? And why wasn't I invited? And what are you doing here instead of on your honeymoon with Prince Charming?"

"I don't know. And I don't want to know considering he's probably not Price Charming…Oh god, I probably married some sleazy mid-age alcoholic with a gambling problem. What am I going to tell my mother?" Maddie may still be stuck on the romance of it all, but Claire knew better and was in full-on panic mode. Life wasn't like the movies. No one was going to ride into her messed up little life and sweep her off her feet.

"You married him and you don't even know his name. What did you scream out during sex?"

"He probably doesn't know my name either." Claire defended.

"On the upside, maybe this will get your grandmother to disown you. I mean, I bet this guy is going to come find you. He's gonna want the white picket fence and for little Misses to massage his feet after a long days work, everything you promised in your wedding vows. " Maddie can barely get the sentence out before dissolving into giggles.

"This isn't funny."

"Oh no, It really is."

* * *

"_No, this isn't happening. I just…no." Claire ripped the ring off her finger, marched into the bathroom and flushed it down the toilet. The glint of gold swirling away did nothing to stop the panic coursing through her. _

"_Somehow, I don't think that's going to make it go away," Maddie said laughing. _

"_Guess you never read up on the power of positive thinking."_


	2. Signed With an X

**Title: Sugar Coated Accident**

**Part Two – Signed With An X  
Fandom: Heroes  
Pairing: Sylar/Claire  
Rating: pg-13  
Prompt: Wicked Little High for ****15songtitles****  
Word Count: 475 words  
Note: Dedicated to ****cheapvalentine**

* * *

_"So I see you got my presents then. Didn't like the ring? We can get you another one if you'd like."_

_"Wait… It was you? No…just no."_

_"Awh baby doll. Why are you fighting that loving feeling?"_

* * *

He was humming, breakfast in hand, as he opened the door to his motel room. Today was a good day, the first day of the rest of his life. Now that he and Claire were married…wait a minute. Where did his little Claire-Bear go?

He takes in the empty room and the lack of her clothes scattered on the floor. It seemed like his little princess hightailed it out of here without reading his note. He shakes his head in mock disappointment. What a waste of a good croissant.

They were going to have to have a talk about this when he got her back.

He leaned back onto the bed and slowly ate his breakfast, while trying to figure out exactly how to plan his next move. People always did say that love is a battlefield, or maybe the saying was all's fair in love and war. He could probably come up with a whole bunch more sayings equating love and death, but he figured his new bride probably wouldn't find them as humorous as he did (considering how they met and all).

He briefly flirted with the idea of punishing her for trying to take away what fate had given him, but then nixed that idea. Somehow he didn't think her family's bloody corpses would win him too many brownie points (damn that meant he was going to have to play nice with Petrelli, didn't it).

He sighs, looking around the room once more to try and figure out the best way to handle this situation. Her panties are still balled up in the pocket of his suit jacket and the marriage license is still where he left it on the dresser. He smirked and can almost picture the little cartoon light bulb going off over his head. Looked like it was time to have some fun with the Misses.

* * *

One week later, twelve blood red roses arrive at Claire's dorm room. Not by delivery guy, but just dropped off at the door. Maddie squeals, excited. "I told you he'd find you." Claire grabs the note attached to the flowers.

"I'd be happy just to find out who the creep is". She glazes over the card's generic platitude, and opens the other folded piece of paper in the envelope.

"It's a marriage certificate."

"I told you it was for real."

"It's signed with an X, who does that. There's no way this is legal."

"So I guess he's still a mystery guy then. But the mystery guy knows you, or at least where you live."

"Maddie, that only makes it that much more creepy."


End file.
